


Luminosity

by maydaymay



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aido is aggy, Alternate Universe, Ass-Kicking, F/F, F/M, Kaname has secrets, M/M, Zero has a saving people hunting things thing, hidden past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaymay/pseuds/maydaymay
Summary: Yuuki never existed. Zero just transferred to Cross Academy and was not aware Vampires existed. He is not happy, he is not tame and he has no reason to trust these Vampires. He only knows that he will not fail again on his duty to protect others.





	1. Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own either the Manga or Anime.

Pairing: Zero X Kaname. If this disturbs you then bye!

The rating is for the cursing and sexual situations.

_Words in this format:_ mean emphasis on the word. Either in tone or significance.

**Words in this format:** means writing or written words inside the story.

***= means time frame changed, or later on in the story.

* * *

 

 

**_Chapter 1:Mystery_**

 

* * *

         I’m the Headmaster's adopted son. A status that entitles me to things like privileges, respect, favoritism and secrets, here at Cross Academy. Well according to the student body that is. Its more like a burden and a few secrets.

       Secrets hidden deep within the school. Hidden at plain sight I will say.

        I heard about these types of creatures before but only in storybooks and horror movies. So when my father informed me that they where real and lived in this school nonetheless I thought, no I was sure it was a joke. I didn't smile and simply told him to shove it. Idiotic man, tch.

        After all I was already mad at Cross for transferring me into his school this year, my junior year. Using excuses liked "you are a special young man” and “I need to keep my eye on you better, my dear Zero-Chan".

        Yeah, it was true that I was special. A special problem that is. I’m sort of the type most will describe as a natural rebel. Alright so my defiant attitude got me into trouble and fights in my previous schools, but this change was not necessary!

I always told Cross that I didn't want to attend his school because there nothing more awkward then having your parental guardian in the same school as you. Something that was bound to lead to trouble and I treasure my freedom from his antics thank you very much.

Antics just like this _one_.

        My father wanted me to be the guardian of the Night Class. The class inhabited by night creatures called Vampires.

       The school had a system constituting two types of classes. The Day class and the Night class. The day class was from 8:00 am to 3:00 p.m. The students were normal humans who were oblivious to this particular system. Students belonging to wealthy and highly-respected families belonging in the mortal world.

A.K.A. the stinking rich spoiled brats.

      Something that was in my top hated list, the 8th one probably. Snobbish people are the worst, they where obnoxious and had a high superiority conflict.

     The Night class started at 7:00 p.m. and ended at 2:00 a.m. constituting of legendary creatures belonging to the darkness. Apparently only noblemen and aristocrats from the vampire world attended this school. Perfect! Creepy snobbish brats too.

      All but the class president, Kuran Kaname, I think it is. According to Cross he is the only pureblood in campus. Pureblood's were at the top of the social and power pyramid concerning vampires. Only a few hand-full remain. Respected, admired, protected and followed unconditionally. Sounds like established-megalomaniacs if you ask me.

       My job was to prevent the day class to mix with the night class. Apparently the vampires where real popular in the day class, something that frankly I didn't understand.

      How can two different classes, that lived in different dorm rooms, and have different schedules that barely come across each other have interaction for that? 

      Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the day class believed the night class consisted of only the most talented and wealthy. Cross said it was because they were striking, whatever that means.

Tomorrow will be my first day at a new school, my first day as prefect and guardian, my first day…

Meeting a vampire...

                                       

                                       

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Anxiety

****

* * *

****

 

****

 

****

This first day started horrible.

****

         My uniform was a complicated mess to put on. The day class male uniform had black shiny shoes, black formal trousers, a white dress shirt, and a black dress jacket with the school symbol in the upper left-side. Maybe symbolizing that the school had to be placed next to your heart? How corny.

****

        A scarlet tie completed the outfit with an elegant silver pin to it. I hated ties. I always felt claustrophobic with them, so loosen mine a bit, making others probably think that I did it just out of spite. Umm…not far from the truth. The girl's uniform was almost the same except they had a black skirt and knee-high black boots.

****

         I never wanted to come to this school. My annoyance towards that may have been reflected in my aura if the way people got out of the way as I walk was any indication. Whatever who cares? I didn't come here to make friends anyways; I was Zero the loner, as in zero friends and is better that way. I’m going to avoid bringing anyone in any mess with me anyways.

****

Where was I?

****

         OH yes, continuing with the way this day horrible started. The teachers seem like they got the idea that I was as sociable and insufferable as my father and started asking me all kind of questions. For example, like…

****

          How will I describe myself? On which I responded with “An all rounder in skills". I was talking about my fighting skills not my sarcastic, radical, independent and a dry sense of humor personality.

****

           I meet blank faces on that one. It was amusing. In a nutshell my first day in class was relatively boring.

****

           Now I was standing on the front gates of the Night Class dorm. My job as a prefect has begun. I frowned seeing groups of Day class girls heading towards this direction. No let me rephrase that, a crowd of girls heading towards me.

****

           They were chatting enthusiastically and some of them carried black cheerleading pomp-pumps. Maybe they had cheerleading practice outside because the gym was occupied perhaps? I was confused but didn't ask because frankly I don't really care as long as they didn’t disturb anyone. I looked at my silver watch; it was 6:45 p.m. The Night class dorm gates opened.

****

And then the screams started.

****

High-pitched screams filled the air and shouts of "here they come!!" were heard from behind me. I turned around.

****

         Holy-shit!

****

        The mass of girls looked like it tripled and there where even a few boys now. I turn to face the gates.

****

You got to be kidding me.

****

        I imagined that these vampires where going to look human except that they will have concealed sharp fangs. I was completely wrong.

****

        They looked like they all belonged in a high fashion show. Their pale skin glistening like slicked cream, their hair glowing and flowing in rhythm with the wind like they were creating a graceful melody together. Their white vanilla-colored uniforms fit them perfectly liked they were born into them. Their walk was poised, silent and fluid like they were floating on water.

****

          It was my first time seeing them but I instantly knew. These beings where created to be the perfect predator. Their external beauty was to appeal to your sense of sight and I'm guessing their voices are designed to do the same to your hearing. It was made to entice the prey and for them, the predator, to later feed on their victim when they shyly and curiously approached them.

****

         These Vampires were dangerous, no matter how angelic they looked. It was obvious on the way they moved and the animalistic intelligence that shined in their eyes. It was something that animals like lions and wolves have.

****

         I touched the BloodyRose slightly with my palm where it was hidden beneath my school jacket. Cross knew. That is why he gave me this gun yesterday; it was an anti-vampire weapon after all. "Is just a precaution" he said, "just in case the bloodlust becomes too much for them" he said, "you probably won't even need to use it because Kaname-san will be able to control them" he said.

****

         Fucking liar. He probably was preparing me to do this job way before this. No wonder he made me take all those martial art classes since I was practically at his care at the age of eight. Those shooting lessons and hunting trips were training too. Cross just put me in the front line with only a gun, limited knowledge to face a crowd of blood hungry assassins.       

****

 I'm soo screwed.

****

 

****

_**** _

****

 

****


	3. Electricity

_**Chapter 3:Electricity**_

* * *

 

          They walked together like a pack of wolves. I recognized the leader right away; clearly he was the one leading the group towards the gates.

           My violet eyes looked at him. His cheekbones look like they were painted by the ancient Greeks. 

           The face of an Adonis. Elegant full eyebrows, classical features, full wine-colored lips and wide luminescent ruby eyes. Penetrating eyes, hard to look away and at. His chocolate-colored hair reached his shoulders in symmetrical layers and bangs that fell in front of his forehead. A body belonging to a swimmer. Muscled, trim but agile and flexible, designed for speed and power. He was maybe two or three inches taller them me.

         I had an idea who he was; Kuran Kaname, pureblood-extraordinaire.

         His eyes meet mine and I shook slightly as if I was electrified. I looked away, definitely hard to look at. I felt vurnable for a second.  

         I turned around to face the chaos behind me. Fan-girls where screaming, giggling everywhere and jumping up and down in excitement.

A group was even doing cheerleading moves and shouting:

_"Aido-sempai!_

_He is my one and only idol!_

_I hope he'll ask me out!_

_Before I get to finals!_

_A-I-D-O!_

_Aido!"_

          They were looking at a short blond, green-eyed vampire in the group. Who turned around and blew the wanna-be cheerleaders a kiss, winking and flashing a brilliant white teeth smile at them. I felt like a bit nauseous suddenly. Cornyyyy.

           It was time to do my job. I fixed my best scowl and cold-stare. It wasn't hard; their noise was annoying me and giving me a headache. "Please back up, please back up all of you,  _now_ ", I commanded firmly, it almost resembled a soft growl.

          "Excuse me, Who do you think you are to tell us what to do?Classes are over.", one of the girls in the group challenged. She took a step towards me. Bad idea little girl, very bad idea.

         I stared at her right in face and pointed calmly to my upper arm to where the prefect band was and said.

"This year's prefect and you and your friends will back way more unless you feel like being scorted back to your dorms. Trust me when say that I'm not afraid to pick you guys up and drag you back if you guys wanna be difficult ". She took a step back, her eyes now unsure and scared stammering a low "pervert".

I looked at her up and down and murmured indiffrently "Yeah, that’s definitely not the case ".

          She and her friends looked appalled. I barely spared them a glance, just to annoy them. My rudeness worked because they calmed down and they retreated behind the waist-high bars parallel to the gates. Making a clear way for the vampires headed towards us. It was my plan to scare them a bit into submission, I concluded that they were probably head-strong stubborn girls and it was easier to demand authority and a no nonsense attitude the first day. 

 It prevents problems in the near future. If they think I'm a jerk just because I exaggerated a bit then it stops any disobidence later on. I like to establish my  expectations quickly.  

"If it isn't the new prefect, are you going to threaten us to drag us as well?" The "idol" Aido asked me. Apparently he was mad that I silenced his fan-club.

          Everyone's attention was on the two of us now. I felt like a bit annoyed he was getting into this also but I set my face to show nothing bothered me. "Do I need to?, so far that hasn’t been the case, I prefer to get through this day quickly.", I replied bored.

 Kind of did it on purpose. His attitude, was completely stuck-up because of the tone on which he addressed me and wade my very impressed. I was right in assuming that their voices were appealing, his voice had a pleasant musical note to it. I found it disturbing.

"Umm, you’re fiery aren’t you? Ten minutes on the job and handles already. Move Slightly, thin ice is hard to walk on later on” he smiled sinisterly as if sharing a private joke with himself. I thought it was creepy; he looked a bit childish too. Like a a pretty male doll that carry’s a demonic feeling. Pretty Anabello, Ha fitting.

Still, It wasn't scary. Probably the height.

          "Is okay, I’m great at skating" was my sarcastic reply. I moved my head to side as if confused to add insult to injury. Aido's stunning face set into a hard frown, his eyes narrowed and his mouth starting to open. However, the pack leader stepped in. He put his hand on Aido's right shoulder stopping him. I looked at his hand; he had the hands of a pianist. Not a scar in sight, only slender long manicured white fingers.

Pianist hands? I'm finally losing it.

       "Aido-kun please refrain, we have five minutes to get to our classes, Let’s not delay", hearing Kuran Kaname's voice was like soft silk caressing your ears. However, it carried mysterious undertones making the listener wonder their exact note, it was void of emotion. I looked at his handsome face gazing mine.

       The vampires kept walking heading to the main building. Screams of delight from the fans where still heard from the background.

       Zero however stood stunned, a question circulating his thoughts as Kuran’s lips twisted amusingly into a small smile when he looked at the prefect.

_How come I find this one striking unlike all the other vampires surrounding him?_

_Cross silly sayings maybe had some merit after-all, ugh how annoying._


End file.
